Where I Belong
by Mickey1987
Summary: I know my name and I know his face. I don't know his name or where I came from. I am lost and I doubt I will ever be found. Just when my future promises nothing but hurt and loneliness, fate has a way of stepping in.


_**~*Where I Belong*~**_

I remember his face like it was yesterday. Those beautiful blue eyes that glinted in anger and sparkled with mischief. _If only I could remember his name!_

It had been many years since she had experience the most horrific nightmare of her life. She was 5 years old when it happened. She could feel the fear, her heartbeat racing and her body trembling. She could see faces. Many faces, but she could not for the life of her remember names. The lady who runs the orphanage says that it might be because I was so young when it happened or that my fear pushed that information from my memory. Either way, I was found bloody, dirty, and alone. All alone. With not a single memory to tell me where I came from. Where I belong.

Those faces, I miss them something fierce. My Gramama and Grandpapa were a place of comfort for me. My Mama, not so much. My Father died shortly before I was lost, by accident they said. My Mama changed from that moment on. I cannot remember why, what I did to make her hate me so but since my Father's death she has haunted my steps.

The person I missed the most was my friend, Will. I couldn't remember his last name or where he was from but I could tell you every detail of his face, voice, and personality. He was my best friend. I loved him more than anything.

I tried to push those thoughts aside before I started crying again and got back to scrubbing the floors. Living in an orphanage was not the best place to live. However, I was generally well behaved so experienced less beatings than some of the others. Having reached the age of sixteen, I have long past given up hope that someone would adopt me or that my family would find me. Those were dreams, and dreams NEVER came true. At least for me.

I heard a distinctly male gasp from behind me. I spun around knocking over my water bucket, splattering my dress with mop water. I tried to gasp but I could not find a breath to gasp. I felt like I could not breathe. My eyes started to roll and the last thing I could comprehend was staring into the beautiful blue eyes my mind remembered so clearly and strong arms around me before the blackness took over.

I woke to the sun setting through the window. I was in my room and changed into a different dress but I could not recollect how I got to my bed. I remembered the blue eyes and the cradle of his arms but that had to be a dream. It was not real. All a dream.

I felt a desperate squeeze to my hand and only then realized that someone had been holding it this entire time. Gentle fingers stroked my callused hands. I looked over and almost fainted again. There, sitting in a tiny chair that had been in this room since I came here, was Will. MY Will was HERE! He was smiling and looked like he had been crying. His eyes were red and his breaths kept catching.

"Please do not faint as I am too weak to catch you." I smiled as I spoke. I knew this was a dream world but I did not care what would happen when I woke up because I was staying here with Will as long as I could.

"Lizzy…Oh my God, I cannot believe I finally found you!" He started crying again and started kissing my hand.

Well this was different. He had kissed my hand before in dreams and even a few times before I was lost but in my dreams I had never been lost. He had never needed to find me. Unless we were playing hide and seek. That must be it. "Am I it now? My turn to seek and yours to hide?"

He sat up looking confused. He gently grasped my face between his soft hands and leaned in closer. God this dream was perfect, he scent was addicting. I could drown in his scent and never have any regrets.

"Sweetheart, you have been missing for eleven years. I have been searching for you everywhere. Everyone said you were dead but I knew. You could not be dead, otherwise I would have felt it. You were lost, waiting for me to find you. I finally found you. I am never letting you out of my sight again!"

He pulled me to him and my first kiss was full of desperation, passion, and love. So much love. My hands curled into his hair and pulled his lips more firmly to mine. Refusing to let him go and him refusing to allow space between us, he fell onto me, wrapping me in his strong embrace and weighted down by his muscular body.

*GASP*

I woke with my heart racing and an extreme ache between my legs.

"What is wrong, Baby? Are you okay?"

I looked over to the other side of our large bed and there lay my sleep addled husband. Of course he slept in the same state as he had since the night of our wedding, without a stitch of clothing. His naked body was warm and beautiful, and of course only increased my ever present need for him.

"It was a dream."

He stared into my eyes to determine which dream. There were only a few that would cause me to wake in this condition. He knew which one immediately, he always knew.

"From the orphanage?"

"Yes." He pulled me to him and held me steady in his embrace. "Of the day you came for me."

He smiled, well…smirked is more like it. "Ahhh, I think I know which dream it was. Were you perhaps dreaming of our first kiss, my love?"

I rolled my eyes, he was too smug for his own good. Well, I knew how to handle that. After a year of marriage, I had become rather adept at unravel my husband. I took his hand and placed it directly on my ache. My efforts were rewarded with a hiss and then a groan from my virile husband.

"Lizzzzzy…" He moaned. He pulled my back more firmly to his chest. Though the cold winter would normally necessitate nightgown attire, I was draped in just a thin shift. My body temperature was constantly rising due to carrying our child.

I pressed my bottom back into his groin and felt the hard, ever present evidence, of my husband's desire for me. His hand inched down to the hem of my shift, grazing my inner thigh. His stroked his hand up my thigh until he was finally cradling my bare heat.

Knowing my dream and feeling my desire must have been too much for my Will because there were no soft touches that usually preceded our love making. No, now was not the time for gentle and loving. Now was the time for raw and desperate hunger.

He entered two fingers immediately, causing me to arch against him, while he pulled my shift up over my bottom. Before I knew it, his fingers were replaced with is shaft. Plunging deeply upon his entrance. Holding me to him, like he was afraid I would disappear, he ravaged me. It was exactly what I wanted. What I needed from him. He always knew.

"God, Lizzy…I…you feel so…God, please Baby…KISS ME!"

I had barely turned my head before his tongue was plunging through my lips to duel with mine. I groaned at his taste. We had of course made love before retiring, so his taste was still a most heady combination of us.

"Will…I can't…I can't last much longer! Please…come with me! I need…to feel…uh, to feel you! OH GOD, WILL!"

He clutched me close, feeling my spasms sent him spiraling into his release. His essence shooting into my depths.

He held me while I cradled his head to my shoulder, where he had bitten as he reached his release. While the occasional spasms around him and twitches inside of me decreased, we struggled to regain our breathing.

"Lord Lizzy, I think that will always be the result of that dream." He breathlessly laughed.

I turned to face him, feeling him slip from me. I smiled into his beautiful blue eyes, those same eyes that I never could forget. "I know…I will never forget the moment my heart started beating again."

He smirked and said, "And when was that my Queen?"

I gently kissed his passion bruised lips and cradled his stubbled cheeks. "The moment when my dashing Prince came to save me."

As we got lost in our kisses, I thought back to all that had happened since then. He brought me home to my Grandparents, who were the King and Queen of our kingdom. My mother had been tried for treason and hanged for orchestrating the attack on me, her daughter and heir to the throne. The men that took me were not fast enough to escape the castle guards with me in tow so they dropped me off a bridge into the cold river below. How I survived that fall, no one knows. My Will says it is because he was destined to find me. My Gramama Jane says that it is a miracle by the grace of God, pure and simple. My Grandpapa Charles simply said that true love always survives, and that he knew I would survive because my true love will find me. He was right of course, and says that our child should be named Charles as reward. He always was a funny old man.

My Will was a Prince from a neighboring kingdom that is now ruled by his older brother, King Richard. When I married Will, he became King William, my forever love and hero. Now expecting our first child, our kingdom prospered.

We laid my grandparents to rest a few months ago. Shortly after our child's presence was confirmed, my Gramama died in her sleep. I remember crying while hugging my Grandpapa and he hushed me stating simply that she was ready to go, knowing our family was safe and would continue. "She's waiting for me now, my Lizzy and I shall join her soon. Do not cry when I go Lizzy as I do not like seeing my Lizzy in tears. Our time on Earth, ruling our kingdom is over. It is your time now. You and Will shall do great things and you're Gramama and I cannot wait to see it unfold from our new home in Heaven. I love you, Lizzy. Never forget that and allow you husband to comfort your heart. This is meant to happen for all of us. It is simply our time."

I shall always miss them but Grandpapa was right and Will did comfort me. But like he asked, I refused to shed a tear and instead celebrated the fact that Will found me and we began our lives together while they were alive to witness it.

Their time here has ended, and my family was just beginning.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this little snippet. I would love to hear what you think. Like it or hate it, doesn't matter…would love to her your thoughts.**


End file.
